railway_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
James
James is a shiny red mixed-traffic engine, who works as both a goods and passenger engine on the North Western Railway. James was originally built with wooden brake blocks, which caught fire during his first day on Sodor. After his accident, James was repaired and was painted into a new, red livery. James is proud of his shiny red paint, and is prone to being shallow, vain and rude. Although his boastfulness can cause trouble, James means well and always strives to be a Really Useful engine, even if he sometimes finds himself in a predicament. Biography Built/Arrival James was designed by George Hughes and was built at Horwich Works in 1912/13. He was an experiment of the L&YR Class 28, with 5'6" driving wheels and a pony truck installed at the front in an attempt to cure the "nose-diving" troubles his class had when going at full speeds. However, the experiment was not as successful as it had been hoped to be, and after the grouping of the LMS, James was sold to the North Western Railway.The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways During his journey to Sodor, James took a goods train with him. However, the silly trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill at full speed, and his wooden brake blocks caught fire, preventing him from slowing down. James ran out of control and landed in a field beside Wellsworth, and had to be rescued by Thomas.Thomas the Tank Engine After his accident, James was sent to Crovan's Gate Works, where he was repaired, repainted in a new red livery, and was given a Fowler tender to replace his old one, which was damaged beyond repair in the accident. When James returned from the Works, he became vain and conceited, and caused several problems for the Fat Controller. While double-heading a passenger train with Edward, James soaked the Fat Controller's new top hat when he wheeshed steam at him, tried to run past the first station and disturbed an elderly lady. The Fat Controller reprimanded James and threatened to take away his red paint and paint him blue, but this only made James cranky and agitated, especially when he was left to fetch his own coaches. James banged the coaches around so hard that he damaged a brake-pipe, which had to be mended with a passenger's bootlace and some newspaper. After this incident, James was shut up in the shed for several days. James eventually learned his lesson, and was allowed to come out of the sheds by the Fat Controller. He was given a goods train to take to Killdane, and despite having some trouble with keeping the trucks in order, James managed to get his train to the station safely. The Fat Controller, who had seen everything on board Edward's train, praised James and allowed him to keep his red livery, much to his delight. James was also allowed to pull the Express when Gordon got lost on the loop line, and did so successfully. He became friends with Gordon, who occasionally swapped jobs with him.James the Red Engine The Strike After Thomas left the yard to run the Ffarquhar Branch Line, James, along with Gordon and Henry, began complaining, as he now had to fetch his own trains. After being humiliated when he was spun around on an out-of-control turntable, James went on strike with the other two engines, Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Livery Background Information James in Thomas & Friends Appearances The Railway Series Other Books Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Mixed-traffic engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:2-6-0